Lost Angel
by Thornsword
Summary: My name is Annabeth. I am an Angelique, but I'm unlike any other Angelique there is - I have blonde hair and white wings. Follow the story of Annabeth as she gets wrongly accused of murder and exiled to earth, where she meets an odd boy. together they unravel the mystery of Annabeth's past - but is there more to it than what she can remember? AU Percabeth.
1. prologue

**Hey guys! Me again! **

**This was sorta a dream I had, but I wanted to write it down so I turned into PJO setting.**

**Disclaimer: yada yada. You know the drill.**

prologue.

Annabeth, 6 yrs old.

I sit on my mother's lap as she reads me a story. My mother is the very best at making up stories. She always makes the Angelique have white wings, just like me.

Angeliques are a demon race. We have dark eyes, black wings and brown or black hair. I close my eyes and try to imagine the story my mother is telling me.

"Once, not long ago" she'll say, "there lived a beautiful Angelique with hair like golden thread and wings as pure a white as the clouds. One day, the Angelique, so tired of being ignored, tried to fly up to the smallest of the 13 moons in the sky".

I gasp, no one except the first king has ever gone up to the moons, and they say his wings were the size of two moons put together!

"When she got there, the little moon spoke to her. 'Have you come to visit me?' asked the little moon. The Angelique said that she was tired of being ignored, so she flew up here.

The little moon said 'you can stay here if you want, I don't mind' the Angelique thanked the little moon and went to sleep for a while." She paused "and when she woke up, the little moon asked her 'if you could have one thing in all of the land of Astra, what would it be?'

the little Angelique thought for a while and then she said 'I would like to turn into a star, to shine on forever' so the little moon granted her wish and turned her into a star, and that little Angelique is still shining today." I yawned and with a smile mother tucked me into bed and I fell asleep.

**Yea, short, I know. Don't worry, the chapters will get a bit longer – this is just the prologue.**

**Cya!**

**~thornsword~**


	2. Death

**Hello!**

**So…. This chapter is kinda well… sad. Just a warning.**

Chapter 1. death

6 yrs later.

I try not to giggle as Feste looks around for me. All of a sudden (probably from the suppressed giggles) my wings shoot out, white as they've ever been and completely revealing my hiding spot.

Feste shouts a triumphant "ah-hah!" and goes over to my once secret cave. I run away still giggling, but I manage to get out "you have to catch me first!"

We run all the way back to my house but he tips me before I can get inside. He races into the house with me hot on his wings and just as I tip him my mother comes out of her room and scolds us for flying inside.

Right in the middle of her lecture, the door gets smashed down and some men charge into our house. One runs right in and impales my mother through the heart.

I scream and punch him but all I end up doing is getting blood on my hands. Three more come up and two take Feste by the arms, securing him, while the third aims his sword at his heart. I realize what they are about to do and try to wrestle the sword from his grasp when all of a sudden, Feste's whimpering stops and I look over to him and see that the one who killed my mother has stabbed him from behind.

I scream and with one final tug, I rip the sword from the man's hands. I start swinging the sword around wildly, with all sounds falling on deaf ears. An arm comes off.

Feathers spray everywhere and they escape out the window and out of sight. Two seconds later, Atrix, our neighbor peeks in through the smashed door "I heard the screams and I was wondering if….." he trails off as he sees Feste and my mother on the floor, with me holding a sword covered in blood "YOU!" he yells " I KNEW YOU WERE A BAD OMEN! YOU MURDERUR! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER AND YOUR BEST FRIEND!" he walks in, grabs me by the arm and he tows me away.

Probably to the Astral council, but I don't care, I let the sword fall on the ground and I am completely covered by grief.

The Astral council is debating whether we want to go to war with Surania, the realm next to ours.

So they throw me into a prison cell and tell me "we will deal with you once this war is over". I sit in silence for a few seconds before breaking down in a fresh wave of sobs as I remember my mother, with her dark chestnut hair and her shiny black wings. Feste, with his ebony black hair that never seemed to stay flat, his cheeky smile and his glowing dark wings.

The war lasts 4 years.

As I am 'celebrating' my 16th birthday with the skeleton in my cell (whom now I call Pershia), the guard comes and unlocks my cage. I struggle to remember why they are letting me out, it has been so long that it takes me a while to remember that I haven't even had a trial yet.

I am pulled to a large, circular room and before me is the astral council. The head of the council coughs and adjusts his glasses "Annabeth Chase" he booms "age: 16 charged with double murder and possible maiming." everyone mutters nervously.

In Astra, the trials here are unfair and unjust. It's simple really; if you fit the image of a perfect Angelique, then you will probably get away with a small memory loss, if you don't, then you might possibly executed or banished even for a crime as small as stealing a kilo of oranges.

I am extremely worried because the council has never liked me, they see my white wings and blonde hair as blasphemy.

"hands raised for execution…." Many put their hands up and I gulp nervously "82…. Hands raised for banishment….." again, at least half raise their hands and I go numb. "94…and lastly, hands raised for complete memory loss…" I think only three put their hands up. "3" he writes all the scores down and then proceeds to choose a place for me to be banished to.

"Myenka Romania, age: 16, to be sent to Urasis!" he decides, scaring everyone from their ever present muttering. Urasis, could be worse. A tear rolls down my cheek s I remember my mother… she had always wanted to visit Urasis… she said that there are Angeliques with no wings there and they live an odd life. They use the term 'angel' to name our species. They have technology that we do not and I am to receive an information stream to help me blend in, I will be shot off in the morning.

I believe they call their realm Earth.

**Whew! Finished!**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**She's gonna meet Percy soon, maybe in the next chapter…**

**Question for you guys – what is your favourite Percabeth moment ever?**

**Forgive me if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Cya!**

**~thornsword~**


	3. Amnesia

**Hello!**

**So…. This chapter is kinda well… sad. Just a warning.**

Chapter 1. death

6 yrs later.

I try not to giggle as Feste looks around for me. All of a sudden (probably from the suppressed giggles) my wings shoot out, white as they've ever been and completely revealing my hiding spot.

Feste shouts a triumphant "ah-hah!" and goes over to my once secret cave. I run away still giggling, but I manage to get out "you have to catch me first!"

We run all the way back to my house but he tips me before I can get inside. He races into the house with me hot on his wings and just as I tip him my mother comes out of her room and scolds us for flying inside.

Right in the middle of her lecture, the door gets smashed down and some men charge into our house. One runs right in and impales my mother through the heart.

I scream and punch him but all I end up doing is getting blood on my hands. Three more come up and two take Feste by the arms, securing him, while the third aims his sword at his heart. I realize what they are about to do and try to wrestle the sword from his grasp when all of a sudden, Feste's whimpering stops and I look over to him and see that the one who killed my mother has stabbed him from behind.

I scream and with one final tug, I rip the sword from the man's hands. I start swinging the sword around wildly, with all sounds falling on deaf ears. An arm comes off.

Feathers spray everywhere and they escape out the window and out of sight. Two seconds later, Atrix, our neighbor peeks in through the smashed door "I heard the screams and I was wondering if….." he trails off as he sees Feste and my mother on the floor, with me holding a sword covered in blood "YOU!" he yells " I KNEW YOU WERE A BAD OMEN! YOU MURDERUR! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER AND YOUR BEST FRIEND!" he walks in, grabs me by the arm and he tows me away.

Probably to the Astral council, but I don't care, I let the sword fall on the ground and I am completely covered by grief.

The Astral council is debating whether we want to go to war with Surania, the realm next to ours.

So they throw me into a prison cell and tell me "we will deal with you once this war is over". I sit in silence for a few seconds before breaking down in a fresh wave of sobs as I remember my mother, with her dark chestnut hair and her shiny black wings. Feste, with his ebony black hair that never seemed to stay flat, his cheeky smile and his glowing dark wings.

The war lasts 4 years.

As I am 'celebrating' my 16th birthday with the skeleton in my cell (whom now I call Pershia), the guard comes and unlocks my cage. I struggle to remember why they are letting me out, it has been so long that it takes me a while to remember that I haven't even had a trial yet.

I am pulled to a large, circular room and before me is the astral council. The head of the council coughs and adjusts his glasses "Annabeth Chase" he booms "age: 16 charged with double murder and possible maiming." everyone mutters nervously.

In Astra, the trials here are unfair and unjust. It's simple really; if you fit the image of a perfect Angelique, then you will probably get away with a small memory loss, if you don't, then you might possibly executed or banished even for a crime as small as stealing a kilo of oranges.

I am extremely worried because the council has never liked me, they see my white wings and blonde hair as blasphemy.

"hands raised for execution…." Many put their hands up and I gulp nervously "82…. Hands raised for banishment….." again, at least half raise their hands and I go numb. "94…and lastly, hands raised for complete memory loss…" I think only three put their hands up. "3" he writes all the scores down and then proceeds to choose a place for me to be banished to.

"Annabeth Chase, age: 16, to be sent to Urasis!" he decides, scaring everyone from their ever present muttering. Urasis, could be worse. A tear rolls down my cheek s I remember my mother… she had always wanted to visit Urasis… she said that there are Angeliques with no wings there and they live an odd life. They use the term 'angel' to name our species. They have technology that we do not and I am to receive an information stream to help me blend in, I will be shot off in the morning.

I believe they call their realm Earth.

**Whew! Finished!**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**She's gonna meet Percy soon, maybe in the next chapter…**

**Question for you guys – what is your favourite Percabeth moment ever?**

**Forgive me if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Cya!**

**~thornsword~**


	4. Scars

**Hey guys!**

**Yea, I know I should probably be working on 'the ball' or 'the unexpected meetings' but I just had a really good idea for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: yea….. no, no I don't own it.**

**If there's any specific characters you would like to see in it, tell me and I'll try to make it work in the story.**

"_I'm Percy Jackson, ex-coma patient."_

"I am Annabeth Chase, where is this? Where am I? why are all these people here?" I asked as I shook his hand. He smiled even wider and said "hey, nice to meet a fellow amnesiac, Annabeth Chase."

_Amnesiac (n): a person suffering from amnesia_

_Amnesia (n): partial or total loss of memory_

"Yes, that must be it. I have partial amnesia….." I said thoughtfully. Suddenly, a weird feeling shoots through me and, just for a moment, I see a different place…. A different time…..

_I am in a room with bars for doors. My wings are torn and my feathers litter the ground. I try the door. Locked. _

_I look around and I realize I am in a cell… how long have I been imprisoned?_

"Annabeth?... hello? Anyone home?" Percy was clicking his fingers in front of my face. I nodded "yea…. I just… thought of something really weird…."

A look of recognition passed over Percy's face "don't worry, those are just flashbacks. I get them all the time, so I'm starting to remember stuff."

We talked aimlessly for the next couple of hours until the doctors said that they had to run some tests on the both of us. I noticed that the one asking me questions had small panes of melted sand… I mean glass stuck on her face.

"What are those?" I asked pointing to the contraption. He looked confused "you mean my glasses? I'm a bit nearsighted, so I need these to see properly."

I giggled "what do you mean, you can't see properly? Are your eyes not working? Where I come from, everyone has perfect 50/50 vision-"I stopped. It is impossible to have 50/50 vision, the best any human can have is 20/20….. And where do I come from? If I can remember that much, surely there must be some other remnants of my memory?

The doctor looked amused. "I don't know what dream you had while you were in your coma, but no one has 50/50 vision."

My pride was wounded from him speaking to be like I was a newborn, my wings not even able to take my weight yet…wait a minute…. Wings…..?

_Ouch!_ _My head hurts…._

After a few more minutes of the prodding, poking and endless questions the doctors ceased and told me to take it easy, before exiting the room. I walked over to Percy's bed, my feet feeling like someone has put kilo weights on them.

"So, what do you remember about your life before you fell into the coma?" he asked me after a minute of silence. I shook my head. "Not much" I replied, "umm…. Water, lots of water….and for some reason, I keep thinking of people with wings… um, I can remember a room with bars and… I had a friend, I think, but he died…."

He looked as if he had just realized he was at a party. "I can remember that from when I was about 6-ish to when I was 10-ish I always thought that everyone had wings, or at least I thought they were supposed to….and once I almost freaked out at this lady who had white hair."

We both laughed a bit at how silly we sounded. People? With wings?

The next day, I had to do a physical examination to see my how body held up during the supposed six months I had been in a coma. I stopped before a room and looked on the piece of paper I had in my hands to make sure that I had the correct room.

I knocked on the door and went inside. "hello?" I called out "I was sent here for an examination." I looked around the strange room for a bit until I saw movement behind one of the curtains.

This set me on edge. I wonder why? Was I ambushed in the past? Why does my head keep hurting?

I had just pushed away the curtain to try and find somewhere to sit, when a familiar voice called out to me, "hey Annabeth, you here for a physical to?" I looked in the general direction of Percy's voice. When I located him, I gasped. He had his shirt off and I could see that he had three really big scars. One was just over his heart and there were two really long ones down his back.

He sighed. "Yep, that's what most people say." I gave him an apologetic smile and went over to sit next to him. I traced one of the scars on his back. "How did you get them?... If you don't mind me asking…"

He turned around to face me and said " nah, s'ok… I don't really remember how I got them…" my eyes glazed over… am I having another flashback…?

_So this is it… this is where they will seal my _. I will never _ again…..these ugly scars are all that will remain of the beautiful white _ I was born with…._

"I have the same scars…." I said, still half in a daze. Percy whirled around to face me. "What did you say?" He asked. "The scars on your back… I have scars that look exactly like them….."

"Show me"

"w-what?" I said blushing, I wasn't going to take my shirt off anytime soon!

"A long time ago, I was at a fair with my mom and we went into a fortune-tellers tent. The fortune teller told me that if I ever met a girl that had the same scars as me, then we would both find something precious someone had taken from us."

The story was strange, but the thing that was even stranger, was that I believed him!

I nodded slowly, turned my back to him and showed him the scars that are the only remnants of something beautiful.

"They look like… wings" Percy muttered, lightly tracing my scar. Wings? Now that I think about it…. "Yours did a bit as well."

I put my shirt back on and all the seriousness just snapped, and we were joking and laughing again. I had to wait outside the curtains while Percy finished his exam, and he waited outside for me while I finished mine.

We went back into the room/graveyard with all the other coma patients. They don't have enough room in the children's ward, so we had to stay here.

Percy found a ball in the hallway so we both sat on our beds and threw the ball between us. When the nurse called lights out, we both stayed up talking for a bit, but eventually got too tired to ignore sleep any longer.

I fell asleep, and I dreamt of blood.

**Sorry, but this was the best ending I could come up with. **

**(Annabeth's gonna dream of the night her mum and Feste died)**

**And I bet everyone's already guessed who Percy is!**

**~thornsword~**


	5. Dreams

**Hey!**

**Yea, I know no one reads author's notes but anyway… I have decided that I need to pick up the storyline a bit, it's going to slowly for my liking…..**

**Disclaimer: in the description, I said that this story is an AU. Alternate universe! As in NOT the books that Rick Riordan writes, just the characters, maybe some of the ideas…..you get the point.**

**Sorry for all my spelling and/or grammar mistakes!**

I woke up drenched in sweat and tears. Yes, I had a friend. I dreamt about him. And my mother.

They were both murdered.

I looked out of the window and saw that it was still night. I put my head in my hands and thought about the dream I had just awoken from.

_A few men burst through the door and one immediately stabbed my mother in the heart, feathers flying everywhere. I heard a terrible, gut-wrenching scream and realized with a jolt that it was mine._

_I turn around quickly to find that two men have already taken ahold of my friend, Feste. I try to stop them from killing him, but I am too late, as one stabs him from behind. Right through his heart. He falls back and I hear the terrible snap of his wings breaking…. _

Once I had calmed down, I remembered something that all of my so-called 'flashbacks' have in common

_Wings._

If I think about it – my first flashback, my _wings _were broken, both Percy and I have scars that look like _wings_, my friend, my mother and the men in my dream all had _wings._ Why does this keep coming back?!

_My head….. Why can't I remember anything?! _

That was the last thing I thought before I passed out. 

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…..

I sit up groggily. Why am I attached to a heart monitor? I shakily push myself up against the headrest and I see the tubes coming out of my arm. New question. Why am I _attached _to the heart monitor?

I hear the door open and Percy walks in, uncharacteristically deep in thought. It takes me a moment to realize what's different about him – he's wearing a school uniform!

(A/N: what? You didn't expect me to stage the _whole _story in the hospital, right?)

When he looked up, his face broke into a crooked smile. "Hey, good to see you back from the 'eternal slumber' Annabeth" he said cheekily. I stuck my tongue out at him and asked "when did they let you out of the madhouse?"

He chuckled and told me that today was his first day back. He was in a coma for almost a year. "How was it?" I asked. He sat down on a stray chair and sighed. "It'd kind of weird because all the people that used to be classmates are now upperclassmen" he said.

I leaned back against the pillows. "When do you think they'll let me out?" I asked. I'm sick of staying in these bleached white rooms with their complicated words. I turned to face Percy and, surprisingly, he looked serious. "I was thinking about that actually. Do you have anywhere to go once you're released because you haven't been 'claimed' yet" he asked.

In the language of the coma patients, being claimed usually means that you have parents that care about you, if not, anyone who recognizes you will do just fine.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I mean there's always a chance someone will turn up, right?" I said half-heartedly. I don't really believe I will get claimed.

I spite of the serious mood that had just arisen, Percy chuckled. "What's so funny? I asked him. Percy shook his head "it was really funny seeing people's faces today, they all looked like they had seen a ghost." I giggled a bit. "I was also funny when people I don't know came up to me and acted as if we were best friends."

Oh right. Percy had amnesia as well. He seemed like he remembered everything now, I assumed it went away.

We talked for hours. He told me all about school and I ended up doing half his homework for him. I complained about how completely mundane this place is. As we were doing his homework, I made another amazing discovery: Percy Jackson's head is full of seaweed.

A nurse came in and told Percy that his mother called and he had to get back home. He got up, told me he'd come by after school and left. I could hear his trainers squeaking down the floor.

The nurse came in and sat on the edge of my bed. "Anna sweetie, I'm afraid I have some rather bad news…. You have a rather sever case of ADHD and dyslexia."

_ADHD (n): Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Symptoms include impulsiveness, hyperactivity and inattention_

_Dyslexia (n): A general term for disorders that involve difficulty in learning to read or interpret words, letters, and other symbols. Does not affect general intelligence._

_Interesting fact: I don't like to be called Anna._

**Finished!**

**I was gonna stop it at "I have some rather bad news…." But I decided I wasn't gonna be mean.**

**I would have also like to go a bit longer for this chapter but my mom is yelling at me to get off my computer soo…..**

**Thanks to my reviewers as well! **

**Any character suggestions are welcome…..**

**Cya! **

**~thornsword~**


End file.
